


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by freeshipping



Series: Snow Angels AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshipping/pseuds/freeshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month, and Dean has agreed to wait until Cas is ready to move their physical relationship further, but tonight seems like it's going to be more than a regular date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I can't write smut. I tried so hard.

“Heya Dean!” Gabriel threw open the door with a flourish just before Dean could knock. “Come on in!” 

Dean gave him an appreciative smile. Gabe could be annoying, but Castiel’s cousin was charming in his own way. Not Dean’s type, but it wouldn’t have mattered even if he was because Dean was  _ in a relationship.  _

The subject of said relationship seemed to be oddly absent from his own house at the moment. “Oh, Cassy’s out,” Gabe remarked, answering Dean’s question before he could even ask it, “He’s skating with the brats down at the community rink?”

“What?” This was the first Dean had heard of said brats. 

“You know,” Gabe smirked, “He’s been teaching figure skating lessons down at the rink to make a little extra cash. Although honestly, I think he just enjoys doing it. Can’t imagine why, but I guess there isn’t much for him to do with his life now that he’s been in the Olympics and he had scads of cash saved up.”

Dean wasn’t really listening anymore. He was thinking about Cas, about how he had only known the man for a month, but he was still finding little surprises. For instance, the previous week he had discovered Castiel’s meticulously sorted library, complete with an index based on the Dewey Decimal System. He had never dated such a nerd before. 

They had waited, just as Dean had promised he would. They hadn’t gotten very far, apart from removing each other’s shirts for one steamy make-out session, but that was as far as it had gone. Dean didn’t mind, not really. He liked Cas and all his little quirks, how he never said more than needed and made every single word count. There were so many mysteries to be unraveled in the beautiful figure skater, and Dean fully intended to unravel all of them. 

He pulled his head out of the clouds when Gabe snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face. “Hello? Anybody home?” 

“Uh… yeah. Just spaced out for a sec.” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Do you know when Cas will be back?” 

Gabe shrugged and grabbed his coat from a hook by the door. “No clue, but you can wait here if you want. I have a client to see.” Gabriel was a personal trainer, and damn good at his job. Dean had met a couple of his past clients, and he had to admit that he had been impressed. 

“Nah, I think I’ll pay visit to the rink,” Dean replied. He was always looking for excuses to watch his adorable boyfriend skate.

~ * ~

Dean was surprised to find that his favorite thing about watching Cas that day wasn’t the graceful way he maneuvered the rink, twirling and gliding with very little effort; it wasn’t the way his pants were slung low on his hips and tight on his ass, show off every little muscle in the skater’s toned thighs; it wasn’t even the way Cas’s cheeks got all flushed and rosy in the cold, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle a little brighter.

No, the thing Dean was enjoying the most, leaning against the railing and watching the skaters from a distance, was the way Cas handled children. Dean had always had a soft spot for kids, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Adults were often liars and bigots, whereas children were honest and accepting, and that was something Dean (especially since coming out as bisexual) could appreciate. 

Cas was good with the kids. There were probably eight or ten of them in the class, but he somehow managed to keep them all on track at once, constantly dividing his attention between three or more of them. He was gentle but firm, guiding them by holding their shoulders or arms, but letting them go once they felt confident. Dean thought it was the perfect balance of liberal and conservative. 

Honestly, Cas was making his heart melt. Watching him smile gently whenever one of the kids spoke, bending down to listen to them, meeting their eyes with a thoughtful gaze: those were the characteristics Dean admired so much in Cas. 

He ventured closer to the rink, stopping at the edge of the ice. When Cas finally looked up and noticed him, he called over a parent to watch the kids for a minute and skated over to join Dean.

“Hey,” he murmured, giving Dean a quick peck, “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’ much,” Dean replied, unable to hide his smile. Just being around Cas was intoxicating for him. “Just visiting my gorgeous boyfriend, who is apparently also great with kids.” He leaned forward and kissed Cas on the cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper in his ear. “Did I mention how much I love guys who are good with kids?” He had once broken up with a guy just because he had hated children. Dean didn’t think a person like that was worthy of his trust. 

Cas took Dean’s hands in his. “Put on a pair,” he told him abruptly, inclining his head in the direction of a rack of skates against the wall. “Come skate with me.” 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. In two minutes he was laced up and out on the ice. He had gotten better at skating in the past month (and in this context, “better” meant that he no longer fell on his ass every time he set foot on the ice). 

Cas grabbed his hand and led him over to the group of kids. Dean suddenly felt a bit nervous. There were an awful lot of eyes on him now, and wasn’t he supposed to be setting a good example? 

“Everyone,” Cas addressed the group, “This is my boyfriend, Dean.” 

The kids grinned up at him, several of them mumbling a hello. Dean glanced nervously at the parents observing them, but they all returned his worried expression with warm smiles. He relaxed slightly. This was clearly a friendly crowd, and they must have known about Cas’s sexual orientation before signing their kids up to work with him.

“Why don’t we put on some music and just have some fun for the last fifteen minutes?” Cas suggested, and children happily obliged, grabbing their friends and shrieking with joy as they slid around the sheer surface. 

“So are you going to tell me why you really came by today?” Cas asked, once he was sure no one else was paying attention. He took one of Dean’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers today. Cas was wearing fleece gloves, but Dean could still feel the heat through them.

“I have a surprise for you,” Dean said, swinging around in front of Cas and placed on hand on the smaller man’s waist. “I thought I could come over tonight and show it to you.” 

Cas squinted at him. “Does this surprise involve genitalia?” 

Dean laughed in surprise. “Heh. No, Cas, it’s a real surprise. With a bow and everything.” He tugged Cas in closed and planted another kiss on his cheek. “Although we could make it something more if you wanted,” he murmured.

“Mm.” Cas closed his eyes, and to Dean’s surprise he didn’t argue. “Maybe. It depends on how good this surprise of yours is.” 

Dean pulled back and winked at him. “Guess I’ll have to make this real good then, huh baby?” 

Cas grinned saucily and spun away, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Dean’s stunned expression. “You’d better.” 

~ * ~

Dean wasn’t nervous, not at all. Dean Winchester didn’t get nervous. He was cool, suave, experienced. He had been with men, women, and people who he had been pretty sure weren’t either of the above. 

He certainly wasn’t getting this nervous over the possibility of sex. Dean Winchester laughed in the face of nerves. 

On the other hand, he thought nerves would be perfectly justified in this situation. This was only his second serious relationship, and honestly the one with Lisa had been a train wreck. Here was a man whom he had grown to care very deeply about, and he didn’t want to mess this up. It would kill him to lose the bond he had developed with Cas. 

So, okay, he was a bit nervous. Standing in front of Castiel’s doorway with a large box in his hands, pressing the doorbell anxiously and waiting for Cas to answer the door. His hands shaking, his palms sweaty… god, he was like a teenager on his first date. No man should be able to make Dean Winchester feel this way. 

It didn’t help that Cas was flushed, his cheeks bright pink and his mussed, when he swung the door open. “I’ve been cooking,” he told Dean sheepishly, as Dean entered the house and set his package down on the floor. “Or I tried to, but it caught on fire and uh… god, I’m sorry Dean.” Cas looked genuinely upset, and Dean couldn’t help taking the skater’s hand in his own. 

“Cas, Cas, it’s fine,” Dean reassured him. Jesus Christ, when had he become so cheesy, such a cliche? “Please, don’t worry. We’ll order pizza or something.”

“I know, but… I wanted tonight to be perfect and I screwed it up before you even arrived.” Cas looked down at his socks. “I mean…. not that tonight is anything special. Well, unless… I just meant, I - I wanted it to be a nice date.”

Dean put his hand under Cas’s chin and tilted his head up so he could look at the smaller man’s bright blue eyes. Dean pecked him lightly on the nose, making Cas smile and blush an even deeper shade of pink. It seemed like they were both a little flustered tonight. 

Just then, there was a rustling sound from the package on the floor. Cas squinted at it suspiciously over Dean’s shoulder, then slowly lifted his eyes back to Dean. “Dean,” he said slowly, his voice low and stern, “What’s in the box?” 

Dean grinned and lifted it from the floor, wordlessly carrying the package into the kitchen. Cas had no choice but to follow. 

“Open it,” Dean commanded, placing the package carefully on the table. Cas wasted no time in tearing open the paper, gasping when he saw what was inside.

It wasn’t a box, but a cage, and inside of it was a fluffy, tan and white guinea pig. Cas let out a noise that was practically inhuman as he opened the door to the cage and lifted the small creature out, nuzzling it against his cheek.

“I, uh, remembered how you said you’d always wanted one,” Dean explained, “So I thought--”

Cas interrupted him with a rough kiss. “It’s perfect,” he told Dean, grinning. “Thank you.” He carefully set the guinea pig back in its cage. 

“What are you gonna name it?” Dean put a hand on the small of Cas’s back as he straightened up.

Cas leaned back into Dean’s touch. “Hmm.” He tilted his head, eyeing the small mammal. “Let’s name it Sam, after your brother.”

Dean burst out laughing. “No way are we naming a guinea pig after Sammy. He’ll be pissed.”

“Um… then I don’t know.” 

Dean considered the creature for a second. “I don’t know, maybe Sam  _ does _ work…” 

Cas giggled and turned around, grabbing Dean’s shirt and yanking him down into another kiss. They just couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves tonight. Not that Dean minded. Cas’s lips were soft and full and he tasted like peppermint and chocolate and everything good in the world. 

Dean allowed himself to be led into the living room, kissing the entire way as they fell onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Cas was on top, straddling Dean’s hips as he pressed slow kisses into Dean’s neck, soft and sensual. Dean let out a happy sigh. He could do this forever, curled up with his beautiful figure skater. 

Cas sat up suddenly, an odd expression crossing his face as his steady gaze met Dean’s. 

“What?”

Cas licked his lips. “I want to do this now, Dean. I’m glad that you waited for me, but now… I’m ready.”

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and reached a hand around Castiel’s neck to pull him into a soft kiss. “Are you sure? You seemed pretty hesitant before.” 

Cas nodded. “You know what was going on for me, Dean. I have trust issues. People I care for always abandon me, and I’ve had a hard time letting people in.” He placed a light kiss on Dean’s forehead and Dean closed his eyes, leaning into Cas’s warm body. “But I’ve already let you in, so there’s no need for me to be nervous anymore. I don’t… I don’t think you’ll leave me.”

Dean grinned at him. “You know I won’t, Cas.”

Cas drew in a shaky breath. “Good.” Suddenly, he pushed Dean back onto the pillows and pressed their mouths together again, this kiss messy and wet and full of passion. Cas was pouring every negative emotion he had ever felt into Dean, letting Dean take some of his burden, and Dean was glad to do so. “Let’s go upstairs,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. 

It quickly became very clear that Cas was the one in charge, as he led Dean down the bed and practically  _ pushed  _ him down, straddling his hips again and slowly grinding their cocks together as their mouths melded. Dean could feel how aroused Cas was through their jeans, and he was quickly becoming just as hard. 

Cas pushed his hips slowly forward again and Dean let out a low moan, closing his eyes as Cas worked on the buttons of his shirt with trembling fingers. Dean helped him, and soon both men’s shirts were discarded on the floor, their bare chests pressing together. The heat radiating from Cas’s body was enough to drive Dean crazy, and he craved every inch of contact he could get with this beautiful man. 

Cas bent down to draw one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping at in as he worked the other one in his fingers, and Dean let out a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. Oh god, Cas’s mouth felt so fucking good everywhere it touched. 

Cas’s hands moved down to the fly of Dean’s jeans, slapping Dean’s hand away when he tried to help. “I don’t want you,” he commanded sternly, “to touch yourself. Your body is mine. Understand?”

Dean felt weak. Those blue eyes had never looked so fierce. “Yeah, Cas, anything you say.” He let out a breathy moan as Cas slipped his pants and boxers off in one motion, freeing his cock into the air. 

Cas leaned back and looked at him, not touching anywhere. Dean caught his gaze, and he could see the lust in the wide pupil of the other man’s eyes as they scanned up and down his body. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, “My beautiful golden man.” 

Cas slowly reached out a finger and ran it up the length of Dean’s cock, their eyes never leaving each other. Dean shivered with anticipation. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s length, smearing the precome over it and giving him several long strokes. Dean was about to go crazy if this went on for much longer.

He grabbed Cas’s arm and yanked him back on top of his body, pressing their mouths together feverishly, their tongues tangling together. He needed Cas, now. 

It took Cas under a minute to strip off his jeans and briefs and dig around in the dresser until he found a condom and a bottle of lube. Dean raised an eyebrow. “You always keep those things around?”

“Shut up Dean,” Cas replied curtly, but a smile tugged at his lips. He dropped to his knees above Dean, his condom rolled on and a bottle of lube in hand. “Spread your legs for me, Dean. I want to see you.”

Dean’s brain short-circuited as he realized what was happening. He was about to get fucked, literally. He had never been on the bottom before, to be honest, and it was a thrilling experience for him getting bossed around like this. He did as Castiel asked and spread his legs wide, gasping as Cas’s cold, wet finger met his opening. 

“Goddamnit, Cas,” he moaned, “Jesus Christ, that feels so fucking good. Yes please, please more.” He shivered as Cas stretched him out, pressing in a second finger and then a third, shoving in as deep as he could. When Cas brushed against his prostate, he practically screamed. “Cas, yes, please, fuck me.” 

Cas’s fingers slid out of him and he felt a twinge of disappointment, until Cas moved to hover over him, running a finger down his chest and watching as Dean drew an uneven breath. “You’ve never been fucked, have you, Dean?” he asked quietly. 

Fuck. “No.. .I - I haven’t. How could you tell?” Dean was finding it hard to concentrate, his thoughts wandering to that gorgeous cock hanging just inches away from his opening. 

Cas shrugged. “You’re a little too tight and a little too loud. Not that I’m complaining.” He grinned and leaned down to suck on one of Dean’s earlobes. “I’m just good at reading people,” he breathed. 

Dean let out a low groan as their cocks brushed against each other. “You wanna fuck me at some point here?” 

“Can you ask nicely, Dean?”

Ah, fuck. “Shit, yes. Please, Cas, I want you in me. I want to feel you fill me up, press against me. I want every inch of you. You, Cas, I want you. Please, just do it.” He was babbling, a stream of repetitive nonsense. He had never wanted something so badly. 

Cas closed his eyes as he pressed into Dean, one long, slow stroke that nearly sent Dean over the edge. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. All he could feel was Cas -- Cas pushing into him, filling him up, patching up the loose ends and making him whole. “Move,” he rasped, and Castiel obliged, starting out slowly and working his way up to a rhythm. 

He moaned, no longer caring how loud he was. Cas was gasping, thrusting in and out with increasing force. “So pretty,” he muttered, leaning forward and pressing kisses to Dean’s chest, “My pretty, beautiful boyfriend.”

Dean shuddered at the word “my.” He was Cas’s, he belonged to Cas. Possession had never felt this good. He was full to the brim, shaking and clutching the sheets. Cas sensed his jitters and reached down to wrap his hand around Dean’s cock again. Dean let out a loud gasp. “Cas, yes, please.” 

Cas smirked as he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Is that all you can say?” he breathed into Dean’s skin.

“YES.” Dean was getting closer now, thrusting into Cas’s hand and rocking back to meet his thrusts. He was blissfully full, about to tip over a glorious precipice. 

Cas leaned forward to suck on Dean’s lip and that was that -- Dean came with a shout, clenching as ribbons of come shot over his chest and Cas’s hand. Cas followed only a couple thrusts later, whining into Dean’s lips and collapsing on top of him.

It had been a long time since Dean had felt this relaxed, this complacent. He grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped them both clean, then climbed under the covers and curled up against Cas’s chest. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, kissing the top of his head lazily. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

Cas paused for a moment, thinking. “For being here for me. For being exactly what I needed. Does that sound too… cheesy?”

Dean laughed quietly and pulled himself up to press their mouths together again, this kiss slow and gentle. God, he would never get tired of kissing this beautiful man. “A little bit, but I’ll forgive it.” Cas grinned at him, the most genuine smile in the world, and Dean melted against him, drifting off into the darkness. 

Dean had never slept so soundly.

  
  


  
  
  


 


End file.
